Pocket Beasts
is an American action adventure comedy role-playing video game series published by Power Bulldog Interactive. It is released on TBD 2006. Info Games Main *''Pocket Beasts Beginner and Expert'' (2006) *''Pocket Beasts Star and Comet'' (2007) *''Ruby and Sapphire-inspired game'' (2008) *''Diamond and Pearl-inspired game'' (2009) *''Black and White-inspired game'' (2010) *''X and Y-inspired game'' (2011) *''Sun and Moon-inspired game'' (2012) *''Stadium-inspired game'' (2013) *''Tournament-inspired game'' (2014) *''Shuffle-inspired game'' (2015) *''Black 2 and White 2-inspired game'' (2016) *''Pikachu-inspired game'' (2017) *''Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!-inspired game'' (2018) Spin-offs *''Stadium-inspired game'' *''Stadium 2-inspired game'' *''Colosseum-inspired game'' *''Trading Card Game-inspired game'' *''Pinball-inspired game'' *''Mystery Dungeon-inspired game'' series *''Ranger-inspired game'' series *''Rumble-inspired game'' *''Snap-inspired game'' *''Puzzle Challenge-inspired game'' *''Puzzle League-inspired game'' *''Channel-inspired game'' *''Dash-inspired game'' *''Trozei!-inspired game'' *''Wii: Pikachu's Adventure-inspired game'' *''2: Wonders Beyond-inspired game'' *''Conquest-inspired game'' *''Shuffle-inspired game'' *''Picross-inspired game'' *''Quest-inspired game'' *''Go-inspired game'' Characters Pocket Beasts *'Zip-Zap the Lightning Fox' - a fox who *'Rolly-dillo the Armadillo' - an armadillo who *'Mini-Zap the Lightning Fox' - a fox who *'Pyroyote the Coyote' - a coyote who *'Plantgator the Alligator' - an alligator who *'Firestorm the Fire Dragon' - a dragon who *'Splasher the Water Dolphin' - a dolphin who *'Enerhusky the Husky' - a husky who *'Shuriken the Ninja Frog' - a frog who *'Brawlstripe the Tiger' - a tiger who *'Icepuncher the Polar Bear' - a polar bear who *'Magicpaw the Wolf' - a wolf who *'Giant Faun the Deer' - a deer who *'Coldwing the Eagle' - an eagle who *'Jackstinger the Mosquito' - a mosquito who *'Daisy-Squeak the Mouse' - a mouse who *'Cute Kong the Gorilla' - a gorilla who *'Rocketfin the Whale' - a whale who *'Pebblegeon the Pigeon' - a pigeon who *'Soarie the Hummingbird' - a hummingbird who *'Blob-Bunny the Rabbit' - a rabbit who *'Boom-munk the Chipmunk' - a chipmunk who *'Leafie the Caterpillar' - a caterpillar who *'Curly Kit the Cat' - a cat who *'Fire-dillo the Armadillo' - an armadillo who *'Dark-coon the Raccoon' - a raccoon who *'Lil-Jack the Jackal' - a jackal who *'Laserdog the German Shepherd' - a German shepherd who *'Shapeleon the Chameleon' - a chameleon who *'Gee-Gee the Husky' - a husky who *'Bomb-Eel the Eel' - an eel who *'Flame Mane the Lion' - a lion who *'Bananahead the Monkey' - a monkey who *'Hotsky the Husky' - a husky who *'character' - a canary who *'character' - a leopard who *'character' - a beetle who *'character' - a dragon who *'character' - an antelope who *'character' - a goldfish who *'character' - a crocodile who *'character' - a slug who *'character' - a hawk who *'character' - a buzzard who *'character' - an octopus who *'character' - a fennec fox who *'character' - a horse who *'character' - a spider who *'character' - a whale who *'character' - a dragon who *'and Latios-inspired character' - two eagles who *'character' - a snowy owl who *'character' - a bat who *'character' - a bluebird who *'character' - a gopher who *'character' - a muskrat who *'character' - a hummingbird who *'character' - a cheetah who *'character' - a crab who *'character' - a jackal who *'character' - a fake fox who *'character' - an owl who *'character' - a bear who *'character' - a snake who *'character' - a seal who *'character' - a dragon who *'character' - a penguin who *'character' - a duck who *'character' - an arctic hare who *'character' - a fox who *'character' - a tiger who *'character' - a lobster who *'character' - a lizard who *'character' - a bear who *'character' - a white tiger who *'character' - a chick who *'character' - a bee who *'character' - a bee who *'character' - a wolf who *'character' - a tabby cat who *'Koko-inspired character' - a porcupine who *'character' - a hedgehog who *'character' - a pig who *'character' - a parrot who *'character' - a duck who *'character' - a crocodile who *'character' - a fennec fox who *'character' - a husky who *'character' - a peacock who *'character' - a hornet who *'character' - a squirrel who *'character' - a deer who *'character' - a buzzard who *'character' - a leopard who Humans *'Pocket Beast Trainer' - Common features Gameplay Cutscenes Music Other media TV series Film Gallery Title Cards and Logos Characters Zip-Zap the Fox.png|Zip-Zap the Lightning Fox Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Nintendo's Pokemon. *One of few Power Bulldog Interactive games focusing on humans. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Video games Category:Power Bulldog Pictures Category:Video game series Category:Pocket Beasts Category:Franchises